Slippery Streets
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: He always warns him about things and he never listens. Includes fanboying and nations being dorks!


**Title: Slippery Streets  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Characters: America, Britain  
Challenge: Holiday Winter Challenge—Theme #16: Ice  
Rating: T because of language  
Summary: He always warns him about things and he never listens.  
A/N: For saberwulfchan.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Winter Challenge!**

It was the most wonderful time of the year and America had to drag Britain's ass across his malls so they could go Christmas shopping like the good little boys that they were supposed to be.

Britain, with an irritated expression, would break away from America so he could walk on his own. He disliked being pulled on because his clothes were stretched out and _THEY WERE NOT CHEAP. _He admitted that it was cute when America was little and he loved to pull on his sleeves for attention, but now that they were older, it was just annoying.

During one of their mall treks, America stopped as he read a sign on one of the shops' windows, surprising Britain by his jumping outburst.

"Dude, oh my God, we have to go in here! Look at this shit!" he said with excitement as he continued to jump around.

Britain tried hiding his face so no one would think he was accompanying someone so immature.

"What is it? Another comic book collectible?" he dared ask.

"NO! Just take a look!"

However, when Britain peeked at the window, he turned into a fanboy.

"Oh my God, it's Harry Potter merchandise! We need to go in there now before the rabid fanatics get here and take everything!" Now he was the one pulling on America's clothes.

"Hurry up, fatass!" Britain nearly yelled as he opened the door. He generally liked to show everyone he was a gentleman, but when it came to Harry Potter, he didn't care if he had to be gay for five seconds just to get merchandise.

"Hold on! I'm taking in this wonderful window display!"

"The window's going to stay there forever but the things won't! Take a picture _later_," Britain ordered as he entered the shop and made his way to the window display. Oh, he was going to buy _everything_.

But when America came in, skip-jumping like the fanboy that he was, he and Britain had to decide on something. Either they both got a few things, or one of them got everything while the other got nothing.

"I saw it first," America said in a raspy voice.

"Early bird gets the worm," Britain countered as he reached for his desired items.

"Bigger is always better," America said before he went on to grab what he wanted.

That sounded so irrelevant to Britain for a moment before he realized that America meant he was taller than him. That was still irrelevant!

"The bigger you are, the harder you fall," Britain replied.

America paused. "Oh, it's about to get real up in here."

Britain chuckled. "As long as you don't start chanting out spells, we're good."

"May I help you?" they heard a voice ask.

They turned to see the shop owner standing behind them with a questioning look.

"We'll take this window display," they said in unison.

* * *

Harry Potter was one of the few subjects that could make the two nations bond. As in _bond_. They fanboyed over anything HP and held random discussions while laughing at their 'logic' of the series.

That did not mean Britain stopped thinking America was a idiot. He did get a little concerned when America's behavior started to reach the borderline of childish and 'adult' supervision, as in an adult was needed to watch another adult so they wouldn't be jumping around. He couldn't control him, though.

He did notice that the location they were in was rather cold, with snow and a few icicles here and there. He also noticed that there was some ice on the streets and they had to be careful with that.

"Hey, America, I suggest you watch your step. You wouldn't want to fall because of the ice on the ground," Britain said.

He did say it a little too late, though.

He saw America slip on one of the slippery sidewalks and saw him collapse. He felt like he should help him up, but he couldn't contain his laughter and began to let it out.

America grunted in pain.

"I told you!" Britain said through his chuckles.

"You could have mentioned it was up ahead!" America exclaimed as he tried getting up. "Stupid ice looks invisible!"

Britain just kept laughing, mumbling out 'dumbass' and 'kluts' in a sing-song voice.

"Next time, don't jump around so much. You might just save yourself," Britain said.

"I guess you're right," America replied as he began to gather his bags. But when they were about to continue walking, America suddenly reached for Britain's bags and took them away from him, running away as if he were running a race.

"Catch me if you can, sucker!"

"You asshat! Give those back! That's my Harry Potter stuff and you can't have it!"

"Run, motherfucker, run!"

Britain growled. If he was going to reduce himself to a child's attitude so be it. It was Harry Potter; nobody messed with his shit. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: I am not a Harry Potter fan, but there is this head canon in 'littleheadcanons' in tumblr where America and Britain are total fans of Harry Potter and stuff, so I wanted to make it fit with the theme. XD I hope you all enjoyed! R/R, please. Support is love!**

**-Auto-**


End file.
